The First Jumper
by FlareonWritesBooks
Summary: Basically an Alternate Chapter 6 for the book Divergent. When Zeke decides to play Candor or Dauntless with Four and Lauren it all goes fine in till Zeke dares Four to kiss the first female jumper... Tris. Rated T for Tris and Tobias, Because it's Divergent and for some mild cursing.


**HI! I was thinking about writing this for along time, well I finally did! Basically this small fanfic is supposed to be an alternate chapter 6 for the book Divergent told by let's see... Tobas's, Zeke's, Lauren's, and Tris's point of view. Well hope you like it! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Tobias**_

"The initiates are going to be jumping in 20 minutes." I say. Me, Lauren and Zeke volunteered to train this year's initiates.

"Uhhh, I'm so board! There's nothing to do here!" Lauren tells us. I already know what Zeke is going to say…

"Let's play Candor or Dauntless!" I knew he was going to say that. "Okay I go first, Lauren Candor or Dauntless?" He says.

"Dauntless."

"Okay I dare you to go outside and start singing the Pokémon theme song, kiss and slap the first person who asks what you are doing then pepper spray them." He tells her.

"Okay." She says, then we all rush out side.

_**Zeke's Point of view**_

When we get outside the first thing me and Four do is go and hide behind a bush so we can watch Lauren. As soon as we get behind the bush Lauren goes and stands on a large wooden crate then starts singing as loud as she can-

"I wanna be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To catch them is my real test.  
To train them is my cause.

I will travel across the land,  
Searching far and wide.  
Each Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) its you and me  
I know its my destiny  
Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend  
In a world we must defend

Pokemon, (gotta catch them all) a heart so true  
Our courage will pull us through  
You teach me and I'll teach you  
Po-ke-mon, gotta catch 'em all

Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream

Pokemon!

(Gotta catch 'em all)

It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend,  
In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

A heart so true.  
Our courage will pull us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you.

Pokemon!

(Gotta catch 'em all)x5

Yeah!

Pokemon!

It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, you're my best friend,  
In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

A heart so true.  
Our courage will pull us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you.

POKEMON!"

Suddenly Eric starts running towards her.

"What the hell are you doing out here Lauren!" He yells. Then she jumps off the crate, Kisses him for a few seconds, slaps him in the face and then pepper sprays him. Then he really starts freaking out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS FREAKING HAPPEN TO ME!" Then he starts crying. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME TODAY! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!"

_**Tobias's point of view**_

When we make it back we immediately start laughing hysterically.

_**3 minutes later…**_

"Ok, Ok um Four Candor or Dauntless?" Lauren asks me.

"Candor." I say. Then I think to myself _"Why the hell did you pick Candor Tobias! Now she's just going to ask you about your past!" _and I'm right.

"What's your real name?" she asks, then I automatically take off my shirt.

"Okay Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask him.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go and stand by the pit dressed as Gandalf yelling _you shall not pass! _whenever someone tries to pass by." I tell him.

"Okay let's go! Hey Four aren't you coming with us?" Lauren asks me.

"I think I'll stay here just in case they jump early."

"Bye then, we'll be back in 5 minutes!"

_**Zeke's point of view**_

I can hear the water splashing in the chasm as I wait for my first victim to come. After a few minutes I finally hear footsteps and I can't belive who it is.

"Hey Zeke! Why are you dressed as Dumbledore?" I hear someone ask me as they walk out of the makeup store. Crap it's Shauna.

"I'M NOT DUMBLEDORE! I'M GANDALF!" I say.

"Ok then Gandalf can you move out of the way." She says. Then she tries to go around me but I immediately step in front of her, stomp my plastic staff on the ground then yell:

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"Ha Ha very funny! Now seriously move out of the way!" She says. Then she tries to go around me again and I do the same thing.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"MOVE OR I SWEAR I WILL THROW YOU OVER THE CHASM!" She yells.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

"You asked for this!" Then she punches me in the face and I fall to the ground hitting my head on this giant rock and I black out.

_**Lauren's point of view**_

After laughing for about 30 seconds I go and see Zeke. He's lying on the ground passed out with a black eye, I pull out a water bottle from my back pack and am about to pour it on him before I hear him mutter something silently:

"What do you mean there's no Dauntless cake left! I demand you give me cake!" He mutters. Then I dump the entire water bottle on his head.

_**Zeke's point of view**_

Suddenly I am standing in the cafeteria holding a tray with BBQ ribs, a huge pile of mashed potatoes and a glass of lemonade. I am about to go and sit down next to Four before I realize that something is missing from my tray… the chocolate cake. I immediately break into a run towards the lunch lady almost running into Lynn and Uriah then almost slipping on a banana peel.

"Hey lunch lady!" I yell.

"What do you want?!" She says.

"You forgot the chocolate cake!" I tell her pointing to the empty spot on my tray.

"We're out of cake." She tells me.

"What do you mean there's no Dauntless cake left! I demand you give me cake!" I say.

"I can't we don't have any."

"Then just make some!"

"I can't there's no boxes of cake mix left in the entire city."

"W-WHAT!"

"I just said no boxes of cake mix left in the entire city."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell, then I wake up.

"Oh hi Lauren! Why is my face wet?" I ask her.

"Shauna knocked you out so I dumped this water bottle on you to wake you up." She tells me.

"I had the worst dream ever."

"Let me guess no Dauntless cake."

"How did you know?"

"You mutter in your sleep."

_**2 minutes later…**_

"Ok Four Dauntless or Candor?" I ask him.

"Dauntless." He says.

"I dare you to kiss the first female jumper, and you have to keep your shirt off too."

"Fine, but this is the last round because they're getting ready to jump." He says. I can already hear Max talking to the initiates.

_**Tris's point of view**_

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" Shouts a man at the other end of the roof. He is older than the others, with deep creases in his dark skin and gray hair at his temples, and he stands on the ledge like it's a sidewalk. Like someone didn't just fall to her death from it. "Several stories below us is the member's entrance to our compound. If you can't muster the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first."

"You want us to jump off a _ledge_?" Asks an Erudite girl. She is a few inches taller than I am, with mousy brown hair and big lips. Her mouth hangs open.

I don't know why it shocks her.

"Yes," Max says. He looks amused.

"Is there water at the bottom or something?"

"Who knows?" He raises his eyebrows.

The crowd in front of the initiates splits in half, making a wide path for us. I look around. No one looks eager to leap off the building- their eyes are everywhere but on Max. Some of them nurse minor wounds or brush gravel from their clothes. I glance at Peter. He is picking at one of his cuticles. Trying to act casual.

I am proud. It will get me into trouble someday, but today it makes me brave. I walk toward the ledge and hear snickers behind me.

Max steps aside, leaving my way clear. I walk up to the edge and look down. Wind whips through my clothes, making the fabric snap. The building I'm on forms one side of a square with three other buildings. In the center of the square is a huge hole in the concrete. I can't see what's at the bottom of it.

This is a scare tactic. I will land safely at the bottom. That knowledge is the only thing that helps me step unto the ledge. My teeth chatter. I can't back down now. Not with all the people betting I'll fail behind me.

I look at the hole again. Goose bumps rise on my pale arms, and my stomach lurches. If I don't do it now, I won't be able to do it at all. I swallow hard.

I don't think. I just bend my knees and jump.

The air howls in my ears as the ground surges toward me, growing and expanding, or I surge toward the ground, my heart pounding so fast it hurts, every muscle in my body tensing as the falling sensation drags at my stomach. The hole surrounds me and I drop into darkness.

I hit something hard. It gives way beneath me and cradles my body. The impact knocks the wind out of me and I wheeze, struggling to breathe again. My arms and legs sting.

A net. There is a net at the bottom of the hole. I look up at the building and laugh, half relieved and half hysterical. My body shakes and I cover my face with my hands. I just jumped off a roof.

I have to stand on solid ground again. I see three hands stretching out to me at the edge of the net, so I grab the first one I can reach and pull myself across. I roll off, and I would have fallen face first onto if he had not caught me.

"He" is the young man attached to the hand I grabbed. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are dark blue, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color. Then I realize something… he isn't wearing a shirt.

"What's your name?" He asks me.

"Um…" I don't know why I hesitate. But "Beatrice" just doesn't sound right anymore.

"Think about it," He says a faint smile curling his lips. "You don't get to pick again."

A new place, a new name. I can be remade here.

"Tris." I say firmly.

"Lauren go make the announcement." He tells a dark-haired girl with three silver rings through her right eyebrow, and then she runs out of the room.

So It's just me and these two guys that I don't even know, one of them isn't even wearing a shirt, (the weirdest thing in my life is about to happen in 3… 2… 1…) then the one who isn't wearing a shirt kisses me.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I yell, then I slap him in the face and make my way towards the door and stop in front of it.

"I'm supposed to go through this door right?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but wait!" He tells me.

"What!"

"I just wanted to let you know that the reason I did that was because we were playing dauntless or Candor and that was one of the dares."

"Well why didn't you just skip it then!"

"Because then I would have to take off my pants!"

"Oh. You have a point." I say. "Well… bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**So! What did you think? This is my first Divergent fanfic so I hope I did well.**


End file.
